Toby Air flight 190
Toby Air flight 190 was a nonstop flight between Tobes Int'l Airport to Webster Int'l Airport. The aircraft that was operated was one of the brand new Boeing 787s that Boeing had built in 2009. On March 12, 2014, the flight ended up crashing. We got the final NTSB report of this flight. The Report All times listed are Eastern Time. The flight departed Tobes at 7:00 PM. The pilot was BUSESVI, the current CEO of Gateway International Airlines. The co-pilot was Ayalso, who is a pilot, but is just sitting in the co-pilot's seat. There were 4 flight attendants on board and 98 passengers. A few minutes after the flight left its gate, it began its takeoff roll. The rotation occured shortly after. BUSESVI, who took control for the takeoff, ended up pointing the plane too high and at a weird angle. The plane received a stall warning. BUSESVI was trying to recover this. However, Jahoolax and BUSESVI ended up admin abusing each other. When the plane was about 20,000 feet, BUSESVI corrected the stall warning and he used the "kill" command on Jahoolax. When the plane got to about 22,000 feet, Jahoolax used the "explode" command on BUSESVI, therefore bringing the plane down. The plane crashed in a suburban neighborhood 16 miles east and 2 miles north of Tobes Int'l Airport and destroyed 7 houses and damaged 19 others. As a result, all 104 passengers and crew on the flight were killed as well as 18 on the ground. Notable passengers on the flight included Airlinefreak69, who is currently building Kanvin Int'l Airport, SuperLaggXtreme and XxJustinhxX, two very popular "viners" on ROBLOX, and M0n0fan229, a basketball player for the Tobes Basketball team who took his wife and kids to travel to beautiful Webster. The cause of the crash was because of admin abuse. Lawsuits A couple days after the crash, Airlinefreak69's parents decided to start a rant against Toby Air and Boeing against this accident. Many family members and friends of the passengers soon joined them. 2 weeks after the crash, the lawsuit executed and Toby Air was fined $400,000 USD (about 400 R$) to the families and friends of those on board. Toby999999, the CEO of Toby Air, had another lawsuit against him for improperly training his staff and for the admin abuse. After 4 weeks of numerous lawsuits to All Nippon Airways, the launch customer of the 787, Japan Airlines, another 787 operator, United Airlines, and even Gateway International Airlines, Boeing realized that the 787 is going downhill. Japan Airlines and All Nippon Airways tried to back against their responsibility of the crash, which later succeeded with El Al cancelling their 787 orders and also filing a lawsuit against Toby Air to cover Japan Airlines' and All Nippon Airways' operation statuses. United Airlines backed against its responsibility for the crash by filing lawsuits against Boeing for improper maintenance with the 787. United Airlines ended up suffering from another 787 crash later that April. Boeing replied to United Airlines that they were having a "bad week" due to Malaysia Airlines flight 370, GIA flight 93, and now 2 Toby Air 787s go down. Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities